A Succubus' Tales: The One About Love
by Weirdo-Girly
Summary: Bo finally realizes that she wants to be with Lauren, who, however, thinks that she's not over Dyson yet. Bo's at loss until Kenzi of all people points her in the right direction to win the beautiful doctor's heart. Takes place after 2x05
1. Chapter 1

Bo could still taste the sweetness of Lauren's frantic kisses on her lips, could still feel the burning of her sensual touches on her skin.

_"Bo... God... Bo, stop. Stop!"_

Anything. Bo would have given _any__thing_ for the beautiful blonde doctor to be lying in bed with her right now, writhing underneath the succubus' body in pleasure while screaming her name over and over again.

_"Wha... Why ? Did I hurt you?"_

Instead, Bo was lying in her huge bed all alone and could only fantasize about being with Lauren.

_"No, you didn't. But I don't think we should do... this."_

Bo had already been able to smell the familiar scent of Lauren's arousal, her own excitement going sky high as well. It seemed to her that the doctor's essence still lingered in the air, even after hours.

_"Why not? It's not like we both haven't secretly thought about it since you came here, right? I know you want me, and I don't even need my powers to tell."_

It had started out innocently enough. Lauren had been doing the dishes and Bo had wanted to take the work out of her hands. The doctor, however, had insisted on making herself useful during her sojourn at the Club House, and so they had finally agreed upon Lauren to wash the dishes and Bo to dry them. The two women had worked together for quite a while, chatting and laughing, acting like good friends and not like the former lovers they actually were, forgetting all the unspoken things between them for a spell.

_"Yes, I want you. It's you, who doesn't want me."_

But then Bo had gone too far by grabbing Lauren's waist and pulling the sexy woman into her. By now the succubus had no idea why she had done that. It had not been about seduction, Bo thought, but rather living out her playful mood. She had laughed, she recalled. Anyway, once they had realized how close they in fact were, both had held still in the blink of an eye.

The succubus' arch smile had quickly faded away when Lauren's sexual energy had suddenly started to rise sharply. Next thing Bo remembered was that she had pressed Lauren against the kitchen counter, both of them breathing rapidly. Bo's eyes had thrown blue light on the doctor's features right before she had leant in to kiss Lauren passionately.

_"Well, my panties tell otherwise. Lauren, I _do_ want you."_

Lying in bed now, Bo suppressed the urge to touch herself while thinking of how soft Lauren's lips had felt, how their tongues had played with each other and of the silent whimper Lauren had made when Bo had started to grind her hips against hers rhytmically.

_"No, you don't. You want Dyson, or at least to get over him by sleeping around."_

What did Lauren know about her feelings for Dyson?

_"Leaving aside the fact that I consider the last part as an affront - and now don't make the excuse that it's my nature - I swear that this is not about Dyson. It's about you and me, us. I would never use as a simple consoler... Lauren, you're too important to me."_

What did all the others know about them?

_"If so, you let go of me now."_

Why the hell had everything to revolve around him?

_"Lauren... "_

Bo had remembered Kenzi, fearing that the girl would walk in any minute and ruin this hot moment.

_"Bo, please."_

She had been about to pick Lauren up so she could quickly carry her upstairs. "Bo... God... Bo, stop. Stop!"

The succubus sat up and buried her face in her hands with a sigh. Why had everything to be so complicated between Lauren and her, between Dyson and her?

Dyson. Lauren.

Lauren. Dyson.

Why wouldn't Lauren believe her? The doctor meant so much to Bo. She could never use her just for sex. Sex. Lauren. They had never had sex, but had made sweet love. Lauren was the first and only person Bo had ever made love to, already picturing a future with the blonde in her naivety. That's why Bo had felt so betrayed by Lauren when she had told her the truth.

She had been in love with Lauren, and Lauren had broken her heart.

Bo had thought that Dyson had been right when he had adviced her not to trust Lauren, a human and servant of The Ash. Now she knew better, knew that she had often put herself in danger because of Bo. But Dyson had been in love with her and Bo had fallen for him yet again, her heart slowly mending.

He had been an important part of her life, he still was. He had been the first one, who hadn't died from her kiss. He had been the first one, whom she had stroke up a real relationship with. She had loved him a lot, probably always would in some way, and to find out that he would never feel passion for her again had been more than just painful.

It had not smashed her heart, though.

She had come to terms with their break-up and even with Dyson being with Kiara now. She had moved on. He was a close friend now, no more, no less.

What still hurt was this thing between Lauren and her. They weren't friends, they weren't lovers. They helped each other, they cared for each other. Deeply. Lauren. A picket fence. Kids. Bo was still in love with her.

Lauren was beautiful, sexy, intelligent, loving, protective, understanding, witty and so much more. She had those soft brown eyes which seemed to be able to look right into Bo's soul. She had that cute smile that always warmed her heart.

Bo's eyes went wide when she realized that she was not only still in love with Lauren but that she actually loved her.

She loved Lauren, and she wanted to tell her every day and to show her every night. She wanted to be with Lauren.

Relieved and stunned, Bo almost laughed herself to tears, her feelings finally sorted out. The only problem left was to convince Lauren that she was the only one Bo really wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks for the reviews, glad to see you like the whole thing so far. Hopefully, you'll enjoy the rest of the story as well and that you'll be okay with Bo's actions;)

This tale will only be a short one, but if you're interested in, there are more tales in store.

* * *

><p>Once more Bo woke up to the smell of Lauren's delicious pancakes and realized how hungry she actually was.<p>

Entering the living room, the first thing Bo's eyes fell upon was the doctor's tired face. It looked as if she was fighting hard not to fall asleep while she was standing at the oven, making yet another truckload of pancakes. Then Lauren looked up and spotted Bo, the shaky smile that formed on the doctor's lips caused the succubus' heart to ache.

Bo was about to walk over when Kenzi's voice came from the couch all of a sudden. "Hey, Bo-Bo! What's up? You won't believe the weird dream I had last night. It was about a koala bear that wa-"

"Morning, Kenz," Bo interrupted her. "I promise I'll lend you an ear, just give me a second, okay?"

Kenzi merely shrugged and concentrated her attention back on the plate of pancakes in her hand, mumbling to herself how fat she soon would probably be. Bo, in the meantime, went over to Lauren, who softly said, "Good morning. Want some pan-"

"Can we talk? About what happened... what _almost_ happened last night. Please?" The two women stood so close to each other that they almost touched. Bo's voice was low and husky. "I really need to tell you... something."

Lauren swallowed hard. "Bo, I'm sorry about it. And I'm sorry that I asked you for shelter, despite knowing of how complicated things are between us." She sighed. "I think it's the best if I hand myself in. Lachlan will run me down sooner or later anyway. So-"

"NO!" The anger and determination in Bo's voice gave not only Lauren a start but also Kenzi, who turned her head in their direction questioning. The succubus lowered her voice quickly, it didn't lose any of its resoluteness, though. "I'd rather die than watching you return to the ash-hole."

The doubtful and sad look Lauren then gave her made Bo want to kiss the blonde tenderly and never stop. She gently took Lauren's face into her hands. "Listen, there's so much I need to tell you, and I can't do that if you're not here wi-"

"Don't you dare getting freaky over there while I'm sitting on the couch!" Kenzi practically shouted, a half-chewed piece of pancake falling out of her mouth. "I'm not into lesbian porn for breakfast!"

Lauren backed away from Bo instantly. "Enjoy the pancakes. I... I'll take a shower."

Bo tried to reach for her, but the only thing she got hold of was a handful of air. All she could do was to watch Lauren leaving the room. "Fuck! Kenzi, was that really necessary?

"You haven't got the faintest idea!" The girl patted the couch eagerly, signalizing for Bo to sit down next to her. "Now, sweet-cheeks, tell me what's wrong with the two of you anyway? I mean, yesterday at about that time you were... awkward around each other. But now you're like super awkward."

The succubus dropped down onto the couch with groan. "Well, last night when you were at The Dal, Lauren and I-"

"Slept together," Kenzi cut her short, putting the empty plate down.

"No, we didn't." Bo shook her head. "We _almost_ did. Lauren, however, put an end to it-"

"And now you're angry at her? Honey, you can't be mad at people just because they don't wanna do the horizontal tango with you."

Bo looked at her best friend in disbelief. "Just let me finish, will you?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Fine. I was only trying to cheer you up."

"Sorry, Kenz." With a sad expression on her face, the succubus put her head on the girl's shoulder. "We did the dishes together. One minute we were talking and having fun and all and the next minute I had her pressed up against me, feverishly kissing and touching and-"

"I get it, Bo-Bo."

The succubus cleared her throat. "But she stopped me, accusing me of still being in love with Dyson and of using her only for comfort."

"Is she right?"

"No," Bo argued hotly before her voice got weak. "I love her, Kenzi. Last night I realized I really do."

Kenzi shrugged her shoulders, causing Bo to lift her head and look at the girl. "Then tell her, you fool?"

Now it was Bo's turn to roll her eyes in annoyance. "Last night I told her that she's important to me and she didn't believe me. Imagine how she would react if I told her I loved her. She'd probably laugh at me... and that I couldn't take."

"In that case you have to _convince_ Hotpants of your love for her."

"How?"

"Not by pressing her up against anything for sure. That part comes after the convincing. First of all you have to be smoochy."

Kenzi couldn't believe the blank look Bo was giving her. "You're a woman! Why don't you know what women want then? The love and the romance!"

"Most of my life was about sex, Kenz, not romance."

"Well, we'll change that. Why don't you ask Lauren out for dinner?"

"Because she cannot leave the house without being hunted by The Ash's trackers?"

"Right," the girl breathed. "Cook for her here then. A well-laid table, candles, wine, sentimental music, those three words, and she's all yours. I'll be at The Dal of course."

Bo couldn't help but laugh. "Sometimes you're such a softie, Kenzi."

"A 'thank you' would have been perfectly good."

Suddenly Bo got frightened. "What if she doesn't want me... if she doesn't love me back?"

"Are you kidding? Everytime you smile at her or talk to her she looks like a child that's been allowed to have a cookie before dinner."

"What?"

"Never mind. All I'm trying to say is that I'm sure she loves you too. I'm sure as death."

Bo put her arms around Kenzi, holding her tight. "Thank you, Kenz. I really don't know what I would do without you."

"Trying to win Lauren over by constantly jumping her bones."

* * *

><p>In the evening, Bo was already in her bed room since Lauren was avoiding her all the time anyway. Now she was planning a romantic dinner for them the next day while Kenzi was talking to Lauren downstairs.<p>

"Listen, Hotpants, I don't think you're a bad person. It's just that Bo _really_ cares for you. So I have to tell you this, whatever will happen between the two of you, hurt her, and I'll hurt you. 'Girls gone wild' will have a whole new meaning to it afterwards. Understood?"

Lauren simply nodded, thinking it was more likely to be the other way round, that Bo would hurt her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys, I'm off," Kenzi announced cheerily, coming down the stairs. "Hale's waiting at The Dal for me to drink him under the table."

Bo, who was sitting on the couch, tried to dissemble her excitement and nervousness as well as in any way possible. A hasty glance at Lauren, sitting in the armchair next to the couch, revealed the doctor's fearful eyes to the succubus. The day had been awkward enough with Kenzi around, with Bo and Lauren not talking, only stealing glimpses of each other, and Lauren desperately trying to avoid any physical contact. And now they would be left alone together.

It suited Bo's plan perfectly, Lauren seemed to be terrified, though.

"Have a nice time, sweety," Bo said, watching a waving Kenzi shut the door behind her. She looked back at Lauren, who was staring blankly at the TV screen. "Well, I think that's a good time to talk, isn't it?"

"Not really," Lauren answered quickly while standing up. "I need to take a shower."

Bo could only smile at the doctor's lame excuse, but she didn't stop her since it also suited her plan. Once she heard the water running, Bo got going. Lauren was into long showers, so she hopefully had enough time to prepare everything. First of all, she made a phone call.

Next she fetched another important part of the surprise from her room and snuck into the bath room then to hang it up on the hook at the back of the door. Lauren couldn't see her through the shower curtain fortunately. Bo, however, was able to see the silhouette of her beautiful naked form through it, almost forgetting about the plan. All she could think of was to step into the shower and take Lauren until the water would run cold.

Shaking her head vehemently, the succubus left the bath room, closing the door behind her. Bo went back downstairs to switch off the TV, set the table and lit candles everywhere before she ran into her room to get changed. Good thing she had decided what to wear the night before.

In the meantime, Lauren turned off the shower and stepped out of the bath tub. She was about to reach for a towel as her eyes fell upon a beautiful dark blue dress on the hook on the door. A note was attached to it. Lauren threw a towel around herself, took the note and started reading.

_Lauren,  
>things have been rather difficult between us for a long time now. It can't go on like that. You're already pretty enough, yet I want you to pretty yourself up even more now by putting on that dress. It would be great if you could do you hair too for I'm really into those golden waves of yours. Take your time, and please come downstairs once you're ready.<br>Bo_

The doctor was at loss what else to do, so she simply carried out the instructions. It took her quite a time to get finished, wondering why Bo was doing all this if she only wanted to bed her anyway. Finally going down the stairs, she noticed the soft light and music coming from the living room.

Lauren paused at the bottom of the stairs, trying to count the dozens of candles, which were placed everywhere. And Bo was standing in the middle of this sea of candles, wearing a simple black dress that was flattering her curves in all the right places. "Bo, you look gorgeous," she whispered without realizing it.

"I just wanted to tell you the same thing." Bo was smiling brightly. "You did your hair for me."

"I..." Lauren ran her fingers through her hair, a shy smile on her face.

Bo walked over to her slowly and held out her hand, waiting for Lauren to take it. The doctor hesitantly did so and was led to the table ready laid. While Lauren sat down, Bo went over to the kitchen unit and picked up two plates. Laughing she returned to the table, placing them down. "Don't worry, I didn't prepare the food since I didn't want to harm you. Just ordered it. Hope, you like italian cuisine."

"Yes," Lauren affirmed smiling. "Who doesn't?"

They began eating after Bo had poured them both a glass of wine and had sat down as well.

Lauren's mind was racing, wondering about Bo's intentions. The whole thing was entirely romantic, Bo making her feel like a queen, like she was the most important person in her life, like the succubus was honestly in love with her. "What's that music?"

"Adele," Bo told her. "It's her album '21'. You like? If not, I can put on some other music."

"No, no." The doctor shook her head, bringing the fork to her mouth. "I like it."

They mostly ate in silence, and Bo pondered how to tell Lauren what she wanted to tell her so desperately. Simply getting cracking seemed inappropriate to her, Bo knew that she had to start to do some straight talking, though. Otherwise the evening would turn out everything but all right.

Once both had eaten up, Lauren thanking her, Bo had stood up to lead the doctor over to the couch, quickly going for the glasses of wine. Now they were sitting next to each other, facing one another, similar to that certain moment so long ago, shortly before they had made love.

"Bo, where's this evening supposed to end?" Lauren asked all of a sudden. "In your bed?"

"Lauren," Bo started shakily, "such was not my intention. This is not about seducing you, but trying to show you how much you mean to me. You, thinking that I would only want to use you for comfort because of what happened to Dyson... It broke my heart. I-"

"Come on, Bo." Lauren's voice had never sounded so livid and hurt before. "You forgave him playing with you at first. You forgave him sleeping with your mother. You forgave him lying to you about knowing Aife all along. He was allowed to do everything, you stuck with him no matter what, while you wouldn't talk to me for weeks after... You gave me no chance explaining myself to you. You just came to me when you needed help on a case."

The doctor's eyes welled up with tears. "I was trying to protect you, but you made me look like a monster. I put myself in danger for you a hundred times, Bo, because I had fallen for you. But you had nothing better to do than putting your love for Dyson on display, lacerating my feelings. And now, that Dyson's with Kiara, I suddenly became interesting again."

Bo didn't know what to say, her mouth opening and closing without a single word coming out of it.

"I should go now," the doctor said, about to stand up. "Lachlan's waiting for me anyway."

She was stopped by a firm grip around her wrist. "Is that really what you think about _us_?"

"Bo, there's no such a thing like 'us'!" Lauren yelled at the succubus, breaking away. "There never was, there isn't, there never will be!"

They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Bo whispered brokenly, "I love you."

Lauren didn't show any reaction.

"I'm sorry," Bo continued nevertheless, tears stinging her eyes. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. After our first and only night together, I was always busy with thinking of my own pain. Not once did I think of what I had done to you that night. I see now why you don't... _can't_ believe in my feelings for you. But the truth is that I love you, Lauren. My heart aches for you. Not for Dyson or anyone else. Only for you. If you want to go, then I promise I won't stop you from doing so, but if you stay with me, I will try proving my love for you for the rest of my life. I'll tell you every day and I'll show you every night until you believe me."

Bo gasped when Lauren wiped away the succubus' tears with her thumbs tenderly. "I love you, too."

"You do?" A radiant smile on her face, Bo took Lauren's face into her hands.

Lauren nodded, smiling brightly as well. "Yes. I don't know where we'll go from here, but I know that I love you."

Bo couldn't help but pull her in for a desperate, hungry kiss, both women tasting the salt of each others tears. Only minutes later, completely out of breath, they parted and leaned their foreheads together. "You know that song?"

Only now, Lauren realized that the music was still playing, Adele's remarkable voice filling the room. "It's 'One and Only'."

"I've never slow danced with anybody before," Bo confessed quietly, kissing the tip of the doctor's nose. "Dance with me, Lauren."

With sparkling eyes, Lauren stood up from the couch and went around it, never letting go of Bo's hand. She pulled the succubus into her body and they started moving to the soft music, dancing close together. Hands and lips caressing smooth skin. Fitful breathing. The succubus' fingers fumbling with the zipper of Lauren's dress, the doctor's tongue licking Bo's neck.

In the split of a second, Lauren's beautiful dress had fallen down, pooling around her feet. The succubus swallowed hard at the sight of Lauren's naked breasts, her eyes burning brightly blue.

"Make love to me, Bo."


	4. Chapter 4

Bo didn't hesitate, but picked Lauren up without any effort and made her way to the bedroom as quickly as possible.

All the while, the doctor had her arms around Bo's neck, nibbling on her jaw. "Fuck, Lauren, keep doing that and I swear I'll put you down right here and ravish you on the floor."

They somehow managed to get to the succubus' bedroom in the end, though, and suddenly Lauren's bare back met silky bedclothes. Her breath hitched and wetness was flooding her panties as she watched Bo, standing in front of the bed, strip down to her thong. After that, she slowly crawled on top of Lauren and hovered above her then, their erected nipples grazing against each other slightly. Blazing blue eyes, filled with lust and love, bored into beaming chocolate brown ones. Bo leaned down next to Lauren's ear.

"I need you, Lauren," she whispered huskily. "I've never needed anyone like this before."

A loud moan fell from the doctor's lips before she wrapped arms around the succubus and pulled her down, holding Bo firmly to her. Hot skin on hot skin. Breasts tightly pressed together. Bo crushed her lips down on Lauren's, grinding against each other, both women panting.

Lauren turned them over swiftly so she was now on top of Bo and able to straddle her lover. The succubus, unhappy about the sudden lack of contact at first, could do nothing but groan when her eyes fell upon Lauren's heaving chest once more.

"You're so beautiful," Bo gasped out, cupping the doctor's breasts. "So fucking beautiful."

Bo stroked each nipple with her thumbs and enjoyed the view of Lauren throwing her head back in delight. Unable to hold herself back, the succubus sat up and buried her face between _her_ woman's breasts, causing Lauren to scream out Bo's name. It was like music to Bo's ears. She started sucking and licking, carefully rolling a hard nipple between her teeth while pinching the other one with her index and middle finger.

"God, Bo, what are you doing to me?" Lauren rasped, completely out of breath.

"Can't you feel that?" her lover replied against her heated flesh, hissing in pleasure when Lauren dragged her fingernails across her back. "I love you, Lauren."

Next Bo felt Lauren's hands on her shoulders and she was thrown back onto the bed, looking up at her lover questioningly. "Bo, I love you, too. I have loved you the moment I first saw you."

"Show me," the succubus underneath her begged throaty.

Without another word, Lauren leaned down to cover Bo's body with hot kisses. Her lips and tongue left a wet trail on Bo's skin. The succubus bit her lip to keep herself from crying out loud when Lauren's skillful tongue dipped into her navel. Lauren only paused once she had reached her destination between Bo's legs. She took off Bo's thong, caressing her thighs in the process.

The succubus' folds were swollen and glistening. The sight and the smell of Bo's heavy scent making Lauren's pussy clench. "That all for me, Bo?"

"Yes!" her lover almost shouted. "It's all for you! All yours to take!"

The two women locked eyes for the briefest of moments before the doctor lowered her head and pressed the tip of her tongue against Bo's engorged clit. Instantly, Bo arched her back to get more contact, more friction. Lauren, however, held her hips down, and even though Bo would have been yet strong enough to easily lift her hips, she tried to obey her lover.

Lauren took her time, slowly sliding her tongue up and down the outside of the succubus' pussy, not entering her. Grabbing the sheets, Bo desperately wiggled and writhed underneath her. Finally, Lauren showed mercy and plunged her tongue deep into her lover, tasting her sweet juices. She replaced her tongue with two of her fingers soon while sucking Bo's clit into her wet, warm mouth.

"Fuck, yes! You're so damn good at this, babe!" Bo was in heaven and rolled her hips back and forth, back and forth, her orgasm coming closer and closer. She came undone when Lauren added a third finger, pushed into her and gave her clit one last flick. Her whole body tensed, walls clenching around her lover's fingers, crying out Lauren's name.

Once Bo had collapsed back onto the mattress, the doctor lapped up all of Bo's wetness before she came up, looking down at her dizzy lover. "You okay?"

A smile lighted up Lauren's face when Bo cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a slow, gentle kiss. Bo could taste herself on Lauren's lips, becoming aroused all over again. Now it was her time to turn them over, their legs entangled. She could feel Lauren rubbing against her thigh, wetting it. Bo made short shrift of Lauren's panties, simply ripping the soaked fabric apart.

Bo couldn't help entering Lauren immediately, savoring the ecstatic moan she received then. They held on to each other for dear life it seemed. Bo wrapped her free arm around Lauren's waist and watched her intensely while Lauren wrapped her legs around Bo's waist in return, her nails digging into the flesh of Bo's back. They were moving in perfect unison until Lauren croaked out, "Bo... Bo, I want you to... Ah, feed off of me."

Lauren could feel Bo shiver with excitement. The succubus stared at her for a long time, not once stopping to move in and out of Lauren. "You sure?"

"I trust you." Lauren wasn't able to say anything else anymore but could only look into Bo's burning blue eyes one last time before she had to close her own. She knew that Bo would not hurt her.

And suddenly an incredibly warm and fuzzy feeling passed through her body, more wonderful than anything she had ever experienced. It converged between her legs ultimately, and she wanted for it to last forever. But it didn't. Instead, the feeling abruptly stopped and Lauren felt like being crushed, surrendering to a mind-blowing orgasm. There was no air, no dark, no light, no sound, only searing whiteness.

"Lauren, talk to me," a frantic voice ordered. "Lauren!"

"Bo," Lauren answered dozily, "stop being so loud."

The succubus breathed a sigh of relief and buried her face in the crook of Lauren's neck. "Thank God, you're okay."

"Okay?" Laughing, the doctor shook her head in disbelief. "Bo, that... That was amazing!"

She stopped laughing, however, when she felt the wetness of tears on her neck. "Bo, don't cry. Nothing bad has happened. You didn't hurt me, but gave me the best orgasm I ever had."

Bo lifted her head and tried to blink away her tears while Lauren took her face into her hands a little weakly. "I took too much. I'm sorry. It's just that... You taste so damn good."

"Well, thank you." Both women were smiling now. "We will have to do that more often so you can get used to it. You will have to learn to control your hunger for _me_."

"More training with my favourite doctor," Bo replied mischievously. "I'm really looking forward to that."

* * *

><p>Bo awoke hours later to find Lauren sleeping in her arms, her heart almost exploding with joy and love. She couldn't help trailing soft kisses over her lover's face. <em>Her lover<em>. Lauren was her lover now. Lauren. Lover. Love. Lust.

"I love you," Bo whispered into Lauren's ear, and was surprised to receive a reply.

"I love you, too."

When Lauren opened her eyes, they looked at one another for a long time lovingly while caressing each other's cheek. Until the doctor's face fell all of a sudden. "Bo, I need to tell you something. The reason why I'm a slave of The Ash... Why I have to go back to him."

"You don't! I will-"

The succubus was about to get started when Lauren cut her off, "Bo, please, just listen to me. It's been killing me not to tell you."

From now on, Bo kept her mouth shut and let Lauren do the talking. "About five years ago I went to the Congo, because an illness swept through some villages. Very sudden, very deadly, and I wanted to help. It turns out that the people being affected by the outbreak weren't people at all. They were Fae. And that's when I learned about the Fae. The thing is that shortly before I left my hometown, I broke up with my girlfriend Nadia. Things weren't working well between us, you know, and with me, going away and coming back God knows when..."

Bo didn't like the way the story was heading.

"She followed me into the Congo, trying to win me back, and became terribly ill. She was the only human to get sick. The old Ash was there at the time and he offered me all of his resources to help find a cure for her. But in exchange for-"

"Your complete servitude."

"Yes." A tear rolled down Lauren's cheek. "Nadia's lying in a coma ever since, and it's my fault. If I hadn't gone to the Congo or if I hadn't broken up with her, she-"

"You feel guilty for trying to do the right thing?" Bo endfolded Lauren in her arms. "What happened to Nadia isn't your fault. I see now why you want to return to Lachlan, though. He could do anything to her if you didn't come back to him."

Lauren, not trusting her voice, simply nodded.

"Listen," Bo told the doctor, "I always thought that I would have to force Lachlan to set you free, but now I will help you to wake Nadia up. Waking her up implies your freedom. I ca-"

"Bo, I can't ask that from you!" Lauren interrupted her.

"But you can ask from me to watch you leave me, probably never coming back? Forget it. I love you, I want to be with you. And if that means I have to save your ex-girlfriend first, then I will do exactly that."

Lauren was left speechless. All she could do was to connect their lips for a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, guys... This is the second last chapter of "The One About Love". I'll try to post the last one as soon as possible. And THANK YOU! for the reviews; I'm really happy to hear that you like the story! Concerning Nadia: She'll play an important part in the next tale which will be called "The One About Freedom". But don't worry, I'm Doccubus aaaaall the way;)

Ps: Could anybody make a Bo/Lauren fan-video to "Someone like you" from Adele? I mean, now that Nadia's awake... Please?xD

Pps: Once you've reached the end of the chapter, you can think of a nickname for Bo if you want to and tell me:)

* * *

><p>"God, Lauren," Bo moaned with pleasure while slipping two of her fingers into her lover's wet folds. "I can't believe I forgot how good it feels to be inside of you. You're so warm and wet and smooth."<p>

Lauren would have liked to reply something along the lines of 'And I can't believe I forgot how good it feels to have you inside of me.', but she was simply incapable of doing so. All she could actually do was to hold on to Bo for dear life, trying to match her rhythm.

Their hearts were hammering in their chests, both women groaning ecstatically. The sheets were soaked with sweat and juices.

Bo wanted to kiss Lauren, who, however, turned her head away to breathe. Laughing huskily, Bo brushed her lips across her cheek before she took Lauren's earlobe between her teeth and nibbled it ever so gently. "I love you," she then whispered softly. "I want you to come for me, and only me. For the rest of our lives, Lauren."

Unable to take breath, let alone speak, Lauren finally fell over the edge, another earth-shattering orgasm making her back arch and her inner walls convulsing around her lover's fingers. And as Bo watched the doctor, head thrown back in passion and mouth wide open, she came undone as well, her pussy contracting hard. Panting heavily, she eventually collapsed on top of Lauren.

With her blazing eyes closed, Bo rested her forehead on her lover's shoulder, taking in her unique scent. The succubus had a rapt smile on her face until Lauren's body started to wrack with sobs all of a sudden. Bo feared the worst straightaway. "Oh no, did I hurt you? Lauren, I'm so sorry! I d-"

"You didn't," Lauren somehow managed to say, not really calming Bo, though. "It's just... Everything's so messed up, Bo."

"What do you mean?" It pained Bo more than anything else to look down at a crying Lauren. She planted feathery kisses along her jaw fondly while trailing her fingers up and down her side soothingly. "Talk to me."

Lauren obviously struggled with a thick lump in her throat. "Bo, there's not only Lachlan and Nadia. It's also that you're Fae and I'm human. What we have is against the rules. And to make matters indeed worse, you're a succubus. I will never be enough for you. You will need t-"

"Stop," Bo cut her short. "You know that I'm neither Light nor Dark, that I don't stick to any rules of the Fae. I make my own, and none of them forbids friendships or relationships between Fae and human. Love. That is what counts, not blood or origin. Once you're free from The Ash-hole I really hope you'll think about it the way I do. An-"

"I already do." Taking a deep breath, Lauren calmed herself. "But by being with me you would make a mockery of yourself among the Fae. Especially since you're a succubus."

Bo pulled a face. "Since when do I care about what other Fae think about me? Besides, I guess I earned their respect the minute I opposed the Light and the Dark in that filthy warehouse."

"Bo, they just thought you were nuts."

"Works for me." Bo shrugged, a little awkwardly due to her position. "What really presents us with a problem is that I can't feed off of you enough to survive for a long period." She could see the hurt in Lauren's eyes and how she was trying to hide it. "But I don't have to have sex with Fae. I don't even have to kiss them."

"But yo-"

"Lauren, seriously, stop worrying about all these things right now. One step at a time." Bo connected their lips for a short but sensual kiss. "For now, I just need my doctor to have a look at this ache that is bothering me."

"What ache?" Lauren asked sensuously, smirking when Bo took her hand and guided it between her legs.

"That ache, _babe_."

Lauren smiled at her lover. "Babe?"

"Yeah, I thought as my girlfriend you'd need some nicknames. So..." Suddenly Bo realized what she'd just said. "Well, I mean... Of course, you have a say in the matter. I just... I should really keep my mouth shut now."

"I love you, Bo."

Bo relaxed. "I love you, too, babe. Will you give me nicknames as well?"

"What about sex-kitten?"

"Lauren..."

"Slick-Chick?"

"Are you winding me up?"

Lauren was grinning from ear to ear. "I promise I'll think of something. Until then, I'll just call you 'girlfriend'."

"Works for me," Bo said, her eyes sparkling.

They tenderly kissed and got lost in each other again.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here it is. The last chapter of "The One About Love". But the next tale will follow close behind, and in that one, there'll be a lot more action;)

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>When Bo woke up whatever time, she was met with the strong smell of sweat and sex in her bedroom, her nature responding to it almost violently.<p>

Looking down at the sleeping beauty in her arms, however, her horniness was quickly replaced by a warm and fuzzy feeling which emanated from her chest. Memories of last night flooded her mind while she wrapped her arms even tighter around Lauren. Closing her eyes, Bo listened to her regular breathing and tried to grasp the fact that they'd not only had their talk, but had also confessed their love for one another.

For now, Bo was at a loss how to help Nadia. She would surely not rest until she knew, though, since a cured Nadia stood for Lauren's ticket to freedom. And once the doctor would be independent of The Ash, they would be able to be together without worrying about his dumb trackers coming for Lauren any moment.

"A penny for your thoughts," a sleepy voice reached the succubus' ears. "I can hear you thinking, you know. It's like a crunching noise."

A faint smile tugged at the corners of Bo's mouth. "Sorry. I was just trying to wrap my mind around everything. The Ash, Nadia, you and I..."

"Yeah," Lauren replied, finally cracking her eyes open. "It's a lot to take in."

Silence fell between them, both women pondering over their next step. Lauren snuggled into Bo, who drew lazy patterns on the doctor's skin with her fingertips. A growl, however, broke the silence all the sudden.

"Hungry, jewel?"

"Starving and close to dying of thirst," Lauren replied, grinning at her laughing lover. "I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Very, actually."

* * *

><p>Setting foot in the living room with nothing but their dressing gowns on, Bo and Lauren were greeted by a wide-eyed Kenzi, coming in at the front door.<p>

"Kenz," Bo called out cheerfully, "why are you back so soon?"

"Soon?" The girl was dumbstruck. "Guys, it's late afternoon! Don't tell me you've been sleeping for almost twenty-four hours?"

"Well..."

And that was when Kenzi noticed the sparkle in her best friend's eyes and that she had intertwined Lauren's fingers with her own. Now she knew what they had been doing all the time. She didn't know whether to be grossed out by it or be happy for Bo, though. "I take it that you've fixed your _problem_ then?"

Bo had a beaming smile on her face, bringing the back of Lauren's hand to her lips. "We did."

Lauren felt quite awkward, being watched by Kenzi while the succubus was caressing her. Yet she didn't tell her to stop for she was overjoyed to know that Bo's heart belonged to her and that Bo wasn't ashamed of showing it. She was happy about it.

"So you're together now?" Kenzi asked superfluously. "Like together together?"

Their faces told her everything. "Oh boy, I can already see the ceiling collapse!"

"Kenzi!" Bo scolded her best friend playfully. "I promise we'll take the condition of the house into account. Right, Lauren?"

The doctor simply nodded, trying not to blush.

"Well, congratulations," Kenzi proclaimed before she clapped her hands. "Anyway, I'm hungry, and I can imagine that you're as well. So let's order pizza."

"Yes, please!" It was the first sentence Lauren had said since she and Bo had left the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"So now you've eaten, I guess you'll run right back up into the bedroom?"<p>

The three women were sitting around the kitchen counter, two empty pizza boxes lying in front of them. While eating, Kenzi had told them about her night with Hale and a drunken Fae, who had claimed to be the true inventor of the telephone. And in the early morning hours she had accompanied Hale to a crime scene after Dyson had called him.

At the mention of Dyson's name, Bo had observed Lauren flinch a little. And since they were sitting so close that their bodies actually brushed against each other, the succubus had quickly turned her head to give her an affectionate peck on the cheek.

"No," Bo answered, taking her lover's hand into her own. "I mean I'd love to, but Lauren and I are a bit... _sore_. In all the right places, I have to add, but still... "

"Fine." Kenzi's voice suddenly sounded surprisingly serious. "That gives me the chance to ask you something very important, Lauren. What does Team Hotpants have to offer?"

"You're calling me 'Team Hotpants'?"

"Kenzi, pleas-"

"Bo, as your best friend I have to have that talk with her."

"'Team Hotpants'? Seriously?"

"Answer my question, doc."

"Well," Lauren said slowly, still trying to get over the hotpants, "I can offer free medical care?"

Kenzi shook her head. "Listen, if you really wanna be with Bo, I need to be sure that you will always be there for her, that you will always be honest with her, and that you will love her forever."

Bo's eyes went wide, hearing what Kenzi demanded of Lauren. Her eyes went even wider, however, when her lover replied, "I will. I will do all those things for as long as Bo wants me to."

"I take you at your word." Kenzi turned to look at her best friend. "In that case, you're allowed to keep he... Sweet-cheeks, why are you crying?"

Lauren wrapped one arm around the succubus's waist. "Bo?"

When Bo had been on the run, lonely and scared, the only thing she had wanted was to have somebody, who cared for her. Now she realized that she had even two such people in her life. "Don't worry, guys. Those are happy tears... I'm just really grateful to have the two of you."

Lauren wiped her tears away and smiled. "What about 'love bunny' as a nickname?"

Bo couldn't help laughing. "Please, don't you ever call me that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bo wants us to give nicknames to each other," Lauren explained, "and I'm looking for some for her."

"Awesome! Let me help you!"


End file.
